


Maintenance Repairs

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Instance Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Female!Obi-wan Kenobi - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, pesky mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is the sole witness of Obi-wan's one-way debate with her star-fighter, and Anakin just loves to prove himself right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Repairs

**Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.**

* * *

 

**Maintenance Repairs**

Master Kenobi, Ahsoka has quickly come to realise, is the only person she knows aside from Master Skywalker who is crazy enough to engage in a discussion with their own star-fighter.

She watches, with barely veiled amusement, as the legendary acclaimed Master Kenobi wrestles with the tangle of wires in her hands, and vexingly spouts phrases that are better suited to a smugglers den, than a Republican military cruiser.

Ahsoka has situated herself on the left wing of Master Kenobi's star-fighter. She'd requested the woman's help in learning the basics of ship maintenance repairs, and Master Kenobi had been more than willing to oblige, no doubt all too familiar with Master Skywalker's unorthodox affection for anything mechanical. The little padawan had initially wanted to put all the theory she knew into practice, but Master Skywalker had always proven to be too impatient when it came to teaching mechanics. Therefore she'd jumped at the opportunity to learn firsthand from Master Kenobi, a more patient teacher than Skyguy could ever be.

It had only taken the first ten minutes of observing Master Kenobi working on maintenance repairs, for Ahsoka to conclude that it had all been one big mistake.

Maintenance repairs are not exactly Master Kenobi's forte.

Ahsoka's spent the last half hour being privy to the woman's heated one-way debate with the inanimate machinery.

She's learning a lot about language at least. The Jedi Master has unintentionally taught Ahsoka to swear in twenty different languages. Never say that Master Kenobi isn't enlightened.

Master Kenobi curses under breath, tosses the wires onto the durasteel floor of the hangar bay and rises from the crate on which she'd previously been seated.

She approaches her star-fighter, and places a hand into a crevice under the wing, from where the wires have been dislodged.

"Ahsoka, do you mind passing me the hydro-spanner please?" she asks, not even looking up at the little togruta.

It takes everything in Ahsoka not to laugh at Master Kenobi's dishevelled appearance. The strands of her auburn hair sticks up in all directions like a Wakka bird and her cheeks are flushed. But the most funniest thing of all is the way in which Master Kenobi pretends to take no notice of how disorderly she looks.

Never say that Master Kenobi isn't determined.

Ahsoka locates the hydro-spanner in the toolbox and passes it down to the Jedi Master, who extends her hand up without deterring her gaze from the crevice she's inspecting.

As Master Kenobi tinkers with the various nuts and bolts within the crevice, her eyebrows furrow in concentration. She prises a grey, rusted rod from underneath the wing, and lifts it to her mouth, using both hands to twist the hyrdo-spanner into whatever stubborn rivet the Jedi Master is poring over. Finding that both hands are no more effective than a singular one, she takes the rod out of mouth and resorts to using a one handed grip.

"You see padawan, one must exercise great patience when working with..." the Jedi Master begins to tell Ahsoka, only to swear abruptly at the sound of a conduit rupturing. She brings her face closer to inspect the source of the noise, only to be beaten back by a small explosion from the crevice.

Master Kenobi splutters and coughs as she waves away the smoke.

"That was not my best idea," she remarks irritably, more so to herself than Ahsoka.

Ahsoka poises to leap down from the star-fighter's wing.

"Are you alright Master? Do you need any help?" she asks, half concerned, and thoroughly amused. The Jedi Master peers up at her, and shakes her head.

"No need, I have this well and perfectly under control padawan," Master Kenobi insists, giving her a weak smile.

Scepticism lines the togruta's features. "Are you sure Master because I can..." she starts to protest.

"Well and perfectly under control Ahsoka," Master Kenobi asserts.

"If you are sure," Ahsoka says reluctantly, before leaning further back on the wing. Never say that Master Kenobi isn't stubborn.

Another disturbance reverberates from the crevice. This time it sounds like flatulence.

Master Kenobi exhales loudly. "Oh, what is it now?" she mutters. The Jedi Master does not have to wait long for an answer.

Seconds later, Master Kenobi is pelted by a dark and thick substance gushing from the crevice.

"Blast it!" Master Kenobi curses and drops the hydro-spanner.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka inquires tentatively.

She looks up at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she replies, making no effort to hide her irritation.

Now that she's able to see Master Kenobi's face clearly Ahsoka is unable to help the giggles from escaping her mouth. Grease and grime cover every inch of the Jedi Master's face, her hair is frizzy from static and her dour expression is _priceless_.

Racked with laughter, Ahsoka hugs her sides in a very lax attempt to contain herself. Master Kenobi places her hands on her hips, and opens her mouth to reprimand the padawan but is cut off by a distinctive male voice.

"What is so funny?"

Ahsoka turns her head to the side, and sees Master Skywalker approach the star-fighter. He pauses in his stride, no more than three feet away from Master Kenobi's back.

From her vantage point Ahsoka is able to witness Master Kenobi closing her eyes, as if she's considering a problem. With a sharp intake of breath, she opens her eyes and casually swivels around to face Anakin.

"I don't know you tell me," she says, crossing her arms.

An awkward silence descends as Master Skywalker assesses his former mentor. A blink. And then he bursts out into full-blown laughter.

"I am so glad you find this funny Anakin," Master Kenobi fumes.

Once Master Skywalker's regained his composure, he straightens. "What happened here?" he asks, sniggering.

Ahsoka is unable to help herself from commenting. "Master Kenobi is having a skirmish with her star-fighter".

Master Kenobi scowls up at the padawan, conveying her sentiments on Ahsoka's input, before she glances at Master Skywalker once more.

"That's an exaggeration. It was merely a slight malfunction," she corrects.

Master Skywalker raises a brow as he appraises the grime-coated crevice. "Doesn't seem like a 'slight' malfunction to me. It looks like you've overloaded the entire circuitry," he observes.

Master Kenobi bends down to pick up the discarded hydro-spanner. "Anakin don't you have better things to do?" she asks, a none-too subtle hint for him to leave. She turns back to her star-fighter, and resumes tinkering with the problematic crevice.

Ahsoka admires Master Kenobi for her gall. She must be one of the only people able to get away with ignoring her Master in such a manner.

Master Skywalker purposely ignores the dismissal, and steps closer to woman. "You're doing it wrong," he states.

Master Kenobi sighs. "Anakin I am more than capable of handling my own maintenance repairs," she tells him as she twists the hydro-spanner in a repetitive motion.

Master Skywalker closes the distance between them in one large and purposeful stride.

"You don't do it like that," he informs her, gently reprimanding. Master Skywalker reaches his arms around the woman's slender figure, boxing her in against the star-fighter.

Ahsoka leans forward from her perch to get a better view, eager to finally learn something on mechanics, other than how easily they can coax swear words from a typically reserved person like Master Kenobi.

He braces one large hand on Master Kenobi's forearm, and the other on her wrist. Master Kenobi stiffens at the contact. "Anakin! Really this is ridiculous I can..." she starts to protest.

Master Skywalker, naturally pays no mind to her objection.

"Here turn it anti-clock wise, and keep your hand steady," he instructs as he guides the woman's hand through the manoeuvre.

Even though it's hard to discern with grime coating her face Ahsoka swears by the Force that Master Kenobi's cheeks are flushed. From this angle she appears positively flustered.

To Ahsoka the reason is obvious.

_Master Kenobi is a Jedi Master, and she trained Skyguy. So of course she would hate being told what to do by him_ , she thinks.

Master Skywalker lets go of her, and watches carefully as Master Kenobi fluidly carries out his instructions. It must have worked, judging by the introspective look on the woman's features.

"I guess you can be right from time to time," she cedes.

She is too busy poring over the crevice to notice the smile that touches Master Skywalker's lips at her comment. But Ahsoka does.

_Master Skywalker always loves to prove himself right. So of course he would smile like that. He's smug_ , she muses.

In the padawan's young mind, there can be no other explanation.

 


End file.
